TU AMANTE
by kim jaejonng buin
Summary: la empresa o la dignidad... el recuerdo o su legado... tu amante o tu destructor... debes decidir Sa-ku-ra...
1. mi empresa hanuro

Tu Amante

Capitulo 1: MI EMPRESA… HANURO.

Mi nombre, Sakura Uzumaki; estoy casada desde hace 3 años con Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia… ¿lo amo? no… nunca lo he hecho. ¿Por qué me case con él? Era la única opción que me quedaba, él era la única persona que me quedaba. Después de que ambos perdiéramos todo, compartíamos nuestra soledad, nos acompañábamos y nos entendíamos como no lo podíamos hacer con cualquier otra persona. Él sabe que no lo amo, nunca le he mentido, y no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Naruto: Sakura ¿pasa algo? Estas demasiado pensativa amor.

Sakura: No es nada cariño, simplemente recordé a mi tía Tsunade, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió, la extraño demasiado.

Naruto me abrazo como solo él sabía hacerlo, esa calidez que proyectaba era única, como si quisiera protegerme de todo lo que me hace daño, ese dolor de mi pasado que ni siquiera su amor podía desvanecer.

Naruto: sabes que siempre estaré contigo… te amo Sakura, no te dejare jamás.

Sakura: te quiero mucho Naruto.

No le mentía, nunca lo hacía, lo quiero demasiado más no le amo, él es mi familia, mi amigo e inclusive mi amante… era tal dulce y cuidadoso, tanta ternura con la que me trataba, como si fuera una frágil flor, era un amor tan delicado como apasionado, así era Naruto conmigo.

Sakura: hoy debo ir a la empresa de mi padre, parece que Ino necesita consultarme algunas cosas.

Naruto: está bien, te llevo, pasare a recogerte después, debo ir con el viejo Kakashi, parece que hay problemas en la ciudad de Konoha.

Konoha era la ciudad donde ambos nacimos, ahí fue donde conocí a Naruto, desde muy pequeños estábamos juntos. También es cierto que hace mucho dejamos Konoha y nos mudamos a la ciudad de la Arena, ocasionalmente Naruto visitaba a Kakashi por los problemas con los delincuentes, él trabajaba como agente especializado ANBU, una de las más poderosas ramas policiacas dentro de Konoha, Kakashi su mentor desde que ingreso a la academia, le quería y le tenía suficiente confianza. Yo no iba para nada a Konoha, sentía tanta rabia hacia esa ciudad que no hizo nada por detener al maldito de Madara… El asesino de mi familia. Lo único que me dejo de ellos fueron las empresas Hanuro, pero yo no me hacía cargo de ellas directamente, para ello contaba con Ino, mi mejor amiga y confidente.

Al llegar a la empresa me despedí gentilmente de Naruto, prometiéndole que cualquier dificultad que no pudiese soportar lo llamaría, como normalmente siempre lo hacía.

Tenten: Bienvenida señora Uzumaki.

Sakura: Gracias Tenten, pero no me digas señora, mejor dime Sakura no soy tan grande sabes.

Tenten: eso se le nota, es muy hermosa señora Sakura.

Sakura: Gracias Tenten, pero son solo Sakura basta; ¿sabes si Ino se encuentra en la oficina?

Tenten: si, se encuentra ahí esperándola.

Sakura: Gracias, por cierto si llega mi marido avísame por favor.

Tenten: Claro Sakura-san.

Subí por el ascensor hasta el último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Ino y la mía, no solía ir a la empresa al menos que fuera realmente necesario, así que supuse que el problema al que se refería ella era realmente malo, al entrar a la oficina Ino se encontraba revisando algunos documentos, al verme hizo una seña para me sentara, sabía lo que significaba eso, no era solo un problema, era algo mucho peor.

Ino: tardaste en llegar

Me miro con sus facciones endurecidas, notablemente frustrada por no poder solucionar ese problema sin tener que llamarme. Pocas veces veía a Ino de esa manera, ella normalmente resolvía todo, y cuando lo hacía siempre era recibida con una sonrisa que podría tranquilizar hasta a la persona más nerviosa del mundo, con esa mirada tan cálida, sus ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia la hacía lucir como un ángel guardia, y era mi ángel personal.

Sakura: sabes que nunca soy puntual, así que ve directo al punto. (dije seria esperando una respuesta clara de mi amiga, no me gustan los rodeos)

Ino: tenemos un problema financiero grave Sakura, él inútil de Kiba no se dio cuenta de que Gaara trabaja como espía para las empresas Uchia, y se aprovechó de ese descuido para vender un porcentaje de nuestras acciones a Sasuke Uchia, y no solo eso, sino que las acciones que vendió pertenecen a la parte de las empresas que posees en Konoha. Y por lo que se, los Uchia quieren todo lo que esté relacionado con Konoha, incluyendo tu empresa Sakura.

Intente razonar lo más rápido que podía esa información, si las acciones habían sido vendidas tenía que saber el porcentaje que había perdido y eso en que posición me dejaba con lo que había de empresas Hanuro en Konoha.

Sakura: ¿has intentado comunicarte con el presidente de las empresas Uchia?

Ino: claro que lo he intentado, por qué crees que te llame, el insiste que con la única persona con la que hará trato sería contigo, él dijo de forma muy clara que solo con un Hanuro arreglaría el asunto, y la única Hanuro que queda eres tu frentona.

Sakura: entonces tendré que recuperar esas acciones al precio que sea Ino, es lo único que me queda de mis padres y no lo pienso perder.

Ino: para empezar, debes conocer a Sasuke Uchia, es un joven empresario, tiene 28 años, su única familia es su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchia, heredo las empresas Uchia una vez que su hermano decidió que ese no era su destino, es un hombre responsable y un tanto obstinado, soltero por supuesto, y el también nació en Konoha, sus padres murieron misteriosamente al igual que los tuyos.

Sakura: ¿Y esa es razón suficiente para que este obsesionado con mi empresa en Konoha?

Ino: claro que no frentona, seguro que hay más, pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma.

Sakura: ¿Sabes cuanto fue lo que se perdió de acciones de esa empresa?

Ino: parece ser que del 70% que poseías te has quedado solo con el 35%, quedando en la misma posición que el Uchia, los dos son los dueños mayoritarios de la empresa en Konoha.

Sakura: siendo así no tengo opciones, realiza una cita para ver al tal Uchia mañana después de medio día.

Ino: tendrás que ir sola, ni Naruto ni yo podremos acompañarte.

Sakura: no tengo miedo de un niño mimado que juega a ser el jefe Ino, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Eso me decía yo, no conocía nada de los Uchia, lo poco que llegue a escuchar de niña es que eran algo así como una raza superior en Konoha, que nunca había que meterse con ellos, que eran los peores enemigos que podrías encontrar hacían que perdieras lo más importante en tu vida, te destruían por completo, pero yo, ya había perdido todo como para sentir miedo de un mito.


	2. la historia de los Uchia

Tu Amante

Capitulo 2: Historia de los Uchia

Estaba esperando a que Ino terminara de hacer mi cita con el señor Uchia, mientras tanto me dedicaba a enviarle un mensaje a Naruto para que me recogiera en la empresa, el respondió que no tardaría en llegar, ya había terminado sus asuntos con Kakashi.

Ino: entonces queda confirmado, mañana a medio día se presentara la señora Uzumaki, muchas gracias.

Sakura: todo listo, le diré a Naruto que me lleve a las empresas Uchia, ¿hay algo más que deba saber antes de conocer al tal Uchia?

Ino: solo ten presente su obsesión por todo lo que tenga que ver con Konoha Sakura, según tengo entendido con las otras empresas él se citaba con cualquier persona con la que pudiera cerrar el trato, pero al parecer dentro de su obsesión también entra la ultima Hanuro frentona, solo ten cuidado.

Sakura: tranquila cerda, no dejare que ese niño me intimide tan fácil.

Al salir de la oficina de Ino me dirigí a la mía, mi escritorio siempre estaba vacío, apenas unas cuantas fotos lo adornaban, fotos de mis padres y de Naruto, me acerque a un archivero que tenia ahí, solo Ino tenía la copia de la llave por si pasaba algo urgente tuviera acceso a esos archivos, saque el documento con la información que tenia de la empresa en Konoha, lo guarde en mi bolso con sumo cuidado.

Salí de las empresas con calma, mi mente estaba tratando de descifrar toda la información que recibí sobre el Uchia y su extraña obsesión con Konoha, no podía dejar que me quitara nada de lo que mis padres me habían dejado.

Naruto: tardaste un poco amor, ¿Todo bien?

Sakura: podría ser peor cariño. (Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello para darle un beso, Naruto me correspondía con gusto, lo supe cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura para aferrarse más a mi) parece que necesitare de tu ayuda.

Naruto: bueno, sabes que la tienes incondicionalmente

Subí al auto esperando a Naruto para irnos a casa, me debatía entre comentarle todo sobre Sasuke Uchia, pero definitivamente él tendría más información que podría ayudarme, por lo menos el seguía estando al pendiente de lo que pasaba en Konoha.

Sakura: Naruto… ¿tú sabes algo respecto a los Uchia? (él no volteo a verme pero aun así note como tensaba las manos sobre el volante, tardo en responderme así que supuse qué analizaba que información podía darme y que no)

Naruto: ¿Los Uchia?... mmm bueno es una de las estirpes más codiciadas de Konoha, son algo así como la raza suprema, la mayoría de los Uchia eran orgullosos, buenos guerreros en tiempo difíciles para la ciudad, por no decir que los mejores, siempre astutos consiguiendo lo que querían cuando lo querían; los hombre Uchia se jactaban de ser los mejores en todos los aspectos, estrategas y lideres innatos, mientras que las mujeres Uchia eran las que educaban como ninguna otra, las mejores amas de casa y las mejores amantes… aunque ellas también sabían pelear, no cualquiera podía entrar a esa familia Sakura.

Sakura: mmm que paso con ellos Naruto, solo sé que después de lo del maldito de Madara ellos desaparecieron de la ciudad de Konoha.

Naruto puso una cara seria, como pocas veces lo veía, suspiro dándome a entender que la historia era dura de contar.

Naruto: Madara Uchia no solo mato a media Konoha, sino que también lo hizo con su familia, asesino a todos excepto dos… dos niños Uchia quedaron huérfanos, sin nada ni nadie, el mayor por lo que tengo entendido se hizo cargo de lo poco que dejo Madara, y al parecer actualmente se dedica a otra cosa dejando a su hermano menor a cargo de los negocios, por lo que se es todo un misterio, nadie sabe quién es Sasuke Uchia, sin embargo prácticamente a comprado todo Konoha y eso… nos está preocupando. Supongo que tiene alguna clase de obsesión como venganza hacia Konoha… por no haber hecho nada para castigar a Madara.

Sakura: si yo fuera él… creo que haría lo mismo. (Lo que decía era verdad, sentía cierta las tima por el Uchia, odiaba a Madara tanto pero seguro no más que el, saber que alguien de tu propia familia te dejo huérfano y sin nada… debe ser muy doloroso) Cariño… mañana tendré que ver a Sasuke Uchia…

Naruto estaciono el auto en completo silencio, no volteo a verme en ningún momento, salió del carro con la cabeza mirando al suelo, me baje para acercarme a él, de alguna manera sabía que era lo que pensaba… estaba perturbado, lo decían esos ojos azules que no mentían.

Naruto: déjame ir contigo Sakura…

Sakura: no creo que eso sea posible… el solo quiere hablar conmigo…

Naruto: otra vez lo hizo cierto… compro acciones de tu empresa sin que se dieran cuenta…

Sakura: necesito recuperar esas acciones amor… y la única que puede hacerlo soy yo

Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude… el solo se aferro a mí como pocas veces lo hacia

Naruto: Sakura… quiero protegerte, inclusive de ese imbécil que se cree dueño de todo Konoha.

Sakura: Mañana solo hablare con él Naruto, no me pasara nada, si algo llegase a pasar tu estarás a mi lado como siempre… (Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo la calidez que solo él me podría brindar)… como siempre.

Naruto: entremos a la casa, hoy preparare yo la cena, déjame consentirte un poco mi Sakura.

Sakura: tú siempre lo haces Naruto… aunque espero que la cena no sea ramen

Ambos reímos, entramos a la casa y la tención de Naruto se fue dispersando poco a poco, con sus típicas bromas, y comentarios algo tontos, también sus burlas hacia Kakashi… era genial estar con él y olvidarme de todo lo que me perturbaba, incluyendo las empresas y sobre todo al tal Uchia; si de algo estaba segura era que recuperaría esas acciones, no dejaría que nadie me las quitara, ni siquiera la lástima que sentía en aquel momento por el Uchia. La noche siguió lo más tranquila que pudiese imaginar, dormir entre los brazos de Naruto era lo mejor del día, él no me soltaba en toda la noche pero tampoco me asfixiaba, a veces me preguntaba qué sería de mi si él no estuviera en mi vida, y simplemente no podía ni imaginarlo.

Desperté algo perezosa entre esos brazos que tanto me encantaban, vi que Naruto seguía dormido, observe el reloj que se encontraba en la cabecera y apenas marcaban las ocho, me levante sigilosamente para no despertar al hombre que tenia a lado, pensé en hacer el desayuno, sabía que mi día no sería nada fácil por mi encuentro con el Uchia, pero sería peor para Naruto, eso me lo dejo muy claro ayer, así que lo consentiría un poco.

Regrese a la habitación con el desayuno ya preparado, unos deliciosos hot cakes con miel, jugo de naranja y un vaso con leche… a Naruto le gustan las cosas dulces, él aun seguía dormido, lo contemple por unos segundos y una idea paso por mi mente, me acerque a él dejando el desayuno en la cabecera, comencé a besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla y poco a poco me dirigí a su cuello… él empezó a moverse con lentitud, sabía que estaba logrando mi objetivo, deje su cuello para llegar directamente a sus labios, el suspiro en el beso y poco a poco abrió sus labios invitándome a seguir… y yo lo hice gustosa.

Naruto: esta… es la mejor manera… de despertar amor…

Dijo algo ronco, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, mientras los besos aumentaban de intensidad, me separe un poco de él dejando libre mi cuello para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Sakura: hice el desayuno cariño, y creo que se enfriara sino nos lo comemos

Naruto: mmm (suspiro resignado ante mi advertencia) un desayuno hecho por ti, no se puede desperdiciar, pero creo que… hoy desayunaremos de manera diferente…

Sonreí ante el comentario de Naruto, nunca había hecho el amor con Hot cakes encima de mi cuerpo, definitivamente fue el mejor desayuno de mi vida… me bañe y arregle para mi cita con el Uchia, Naruto me esperaba con el carro afuera, subí sin mucha emoción, él arranco rumbo a las empresas Uchia… el camino fue silencioso, al llegar Naruto detuvo el carro justo enfrente de la entrada, volteo a verme con sus ojos cálidos y me abrazo.

Naruto: vendré por ti en cuando me llames amor lo prometo.

Sakura: estaré bien… ve con cuidado y salúdame a Kakashi

Dejo de abrazarme para que pudiera irme, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del carro sin mirar atrás, me di cuenta de lo enorme que era la empresa Uchia, me acerque a la recepcionista, que parecía más mujer de la vida galante que cualquier otra cosa, su cabello rojo mal teñido me lo daba entender…

Karin: empresa Uchia, en que la puedo ayudar…

Dijo sin mucho interés, ni siquiera volteo a verme… es lo más grosero que he visto

Sakura: tengo una cita con el señor Sasuke Uchia…

La recepcionista al oír el nombre del Uchia volteo a verme con cara de pocos amigos, y descaradamente me analizo de arriba abajo

Karin: y se puede saber quién es usted…

Sakura: Sakura Uzumaki… dueña de las empresas Haruno

Miro una lista que tenía en su escritorio, soltó un bufido casi como una gata celosa…

Karin: suba hasta el último piso, el señor Uchia lo está esperando.

Sakura: Gracias.

Me dirigí al ascensor, y antes de que este se cerrara observe como la tal recepcionista mi miraba furiosa, no entendía el por qué, al llegar al último piso suspire antes de salir del ascensor… el lugar se veía demasiado limpio y ordenado, había una chica algo linda a diferencia de la recepcionista esta parecía muy decente, así que supuse que sería la secretaria del Uchia, me acerque a ella con paso firme.

Sakura: vengo a ver al señor Uchia

SS: ¿es usted la señora Uzumaki?

Sakura: si soy yo

SS: pase el señor Uchia la espera

Entre a la oficina, la secretaria cerró la puerta después de que entre, observe que había demasiado espacio en aquel lugar, muy moderno, con sillones y muebles de color negro, vi a un hombre parado enfrente del ventanal dándome la espalda, definitivamente él tenía que ser el tal Uchia…

Sakura: ¿Señor Uchia?

Sasuke: dime Sasuke… SA-KU-RA….


	3. la propuesta de uchia

Capitulo 3: LA PROPUESTA DE UCHIA

Sakura: ¿Señor Uchia?

Sasuke: dime Sasuke… SA-KU-RA….

….

Se giro lentamente y pude apreciarlo mejor, era un hombre alto, de piel clara, contrastaba su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, el traje color negro le sentaba bastante bien; definitivamente un hombre atractivo. Vi como casi con descaro me analizaba de pies a cabeza formándose una sonrisa arrogante es sus labios.

Sakura: no suelo tutear a personas que apenas y conozco, y menos si aún no se han presentado ante mí formalmente. (Dije lo mas cortante que pude, no me dejaría intimidar fácilmente por ese arrogante hombre frente a mi)

Sasuke: te encantan las formalidades cierto Sa-ku-ra, pero con respecto a lo que mencionas, no veo la necesidad de presentarme con alguien que ya me conoce.

Sakura: si no quiere formalidades esta bien señor Uchia, así que le parece si va directo al punto, usted sabe el por qué estoy aquí.

Sasuke: toma asiento.

Me señalo la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, hice lo que me pidió, se sentó delante de mí aún con esa sonrisa arrogante parecía maravillado con mi presencia pero de una manera su mirada me demostraba el interés mas allá de los negocios sobre mi persona.

Sasuke: eres digna de llevar el apellido Hanuro… eso lo hace más interesante para mi. Bien, escucho tu propuesta.

Sakura: ¿mi propuesta?

Sasuke: ¿no tienes una?, pensé que vendrías preparada para recuperar las acciones de tu empresa. Ahora que si tanto deseas que yo de mis condiciones puedo hacerlo.

Sakura: entonces, escucho atentamente.

Sasuke: no pienso devolverte las acciones Sakura, como sabrás ahora las decisiones de la empresa tendrán que discutirse conmigo para poder ser aprobadas, pero estoy dispuesto a concederte el honor de seguir manejando a tu antojo la empresa con una condición…

Sakura: diga la condición señor Uchia.

Sasuke: se mi amante hasta que tengas un hijo mio.

Me dijo eso con un tono totalmente frío en su voz, yo me quedé es shock, no podía creer lo que él acababa de decir, no tenía sentido, yo jamás aceptaría tal disparate.

Sakura:… podría repetirlo, creo que escuche mal.

Sasuke: por tu cara puedo decir que escuchaste perfectamente bien.

Sakura: pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, qué le hace pensar que yo aceptaría ser su amante, y aún peor, tener un hijo suyo… debe saber que estoy casada, señor Uchia, no pienso traicionar a mi marido.

Sasuke: mis motivos son… personales Sakura aunque sé que un futuro los conocerás, eres una mujer hermosa, llevas casada 3 años, pero también se… que no amas a tu marido...

Como podría saber eso, por que lo decía de una forma tan segura; definitivamente ese hombre no estaba jugando…. Esas frases rondaban en mi cabeza mientras que la respuesta llegaba inminente… él me había estado observando desde hace tiempo; eso significa que sabe más de mi.

Sakura: lo dices con demasiada seguridad Uchia, ¿acaso es un acosador?… aunque si sabes eso, también sabes que jamás lo dejaría, es la persona más importante para mí.

Sasuke: eso puede cambiar Sakura, solo necesitamos tiempo, por el momento… yo solo quiero un hijo, lo demás vendrá por si sólo, no hay ninguna prisa

Me miro fijamente, parecía el demonio encarnado, por un momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, lo pude disimular lo más que pude y parece que funciono. El hombre sentado frente a mi era un enigma, no entendía sus razones para querer tener un hijo conmigo, por su apariencia era obvio que no le faltaban mujeres que estarían dispuesta a serlo… pero por más que lo analizaba mis pensamientos vagaban, mis ideas se revolvían, parecía que dentro de poco perdería la cordura.

Sasuke: pareces confundida Sakura, es normal; te daré una semana para pensarlo, tendrás que venir a verme cuando tengas la respuesta a mi petición, pero no creas que soy paciente Sakura, al contrario… ya espere lo suficiente por ti.

Esa última frase me hizo sonrojar, no entendía por qué, no entendía su intención, pero definitivamente logro inquietarme.

Sakura: buscare otras opciones Uchia, tenlo por seguro.

Me levante lo más segura posible, no quería que ese hombre se diera cuenta de cuanto me había afectado su comentario, hice una inclinación con mi cabeza en forma de despedida y gire sobre mis talones, sentía su mirada posada sobre mi, camine con firmeza hasta la puerta de su oficina, hasta que el me llamo de nuevo.

Sasuke: esperare ansioso tu respuesta, aunque ya sé cual será Sa-ku-ra.

Salí sin voltear a verlo, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, me dirigí al elevador y ya estando adentro le marque a Naruto que me contesto casi enseguida, en menos de 10 minutos estaría ahí para recogerme; salí del elevador ya más tranquila, saber que dentro de poco tendría a Naruto a mi lado me tranquilizo, de nuevo la recepcionista me dedico una mirada como si quisiera matarme , a cambio yo le sonreí lo más amable posible cosa que hizo que se enfureciera aún mas.

Espere en el loby poco tiempo, Naruto llegó lo más pronto que pudo y eso se lo agradecí internamente, vi como baja del auto para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, yo corrí a sus brazos en ese momento lo que necesitaba era un abrazo de mi Naruto, él se sorprendió de mi acción sin embargo me abrazo de la manera más dulce y sobreprotectora que conocía, lo bese queriendo borrar de mi mente la figura del hombre que me atormento hace menos de 20 minutos; como podía pedirme dejar a Naruto, traicionarle… eso era imposible…aunque no le amara.


	4. su flor de cerezo

Capitulo 4: "SU" FLOR DE CEREZO

Habían pasado dos días desde mi encuentro con Uchiha, los días pasaban más rápido de lo que quería, no le había contado a nadie la propuesta del Uchiha, intentaba por todos los medios evadir las preguntas de Naruto dándole respuestas cortas y concisas, no quería enfrentarme a Ino, no sabía que hacer… pero no podría huir para siempre.

Mi celular sonaba con insistencia, probablemente era Ino queriendo saber de mi, saque el teléfono de mi bolso, era un número desconocido conteste sin pensarlo.

Sakura: ¿Bueno?

Sasuke: Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado?

Sakura: ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? (pregunte lo más segura que pude, no dejaría que este hombre notara como me alteraba su voz… ahora que lo pensaba no era solo su voz lo que me alteraba)

Sasuke: te quite parte de tu empresa y ¿te sorprende que haya conseguido tu número?

Podía imaginar su sonrisa después de decir aquello, arrogante y prepotente…

Sakura: pensé que no me presionaría señor Uchiha.

Sasuke: te advertí que no era paciente mi flor de cerezo… pero no te llama para que des tu respuesta, simplemente quiero… que tengas presente que te estoy esperando.

Me quede helada al escuchar su tan segura al llamarme flor de cerezo, "su" flor de cerezo, ese hombre ya me consideraba de su propiedad, algo que definitivamente no quería…

Sakura: lo tengo muy presente, por eso no debe molestarse. Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.

Colgué antes de recibir cualquier replica de su parte, ese hombre quería volverme loca, y lo estaba logrando. Tenía que ir con Ino, aunque aún no estaba segura si podría contarle todo lo que pedía Uchiha… un hijo mio, ser su amante.

Agarre mi bolso metiendo el celular en él, hable de mi casa para pedir un taxi que me llevara hasta la empresa, no tarde mucho en llegar.

Tenten: buenos días Sakura-san

Sakura: buenos días Tenten, ¿se encuentra Ino?

Tenten: no, salió hace unos minutos, creo que fue a comer con el señor Nara.

Sakura: ya veo, estaré en mi oficina, cuando llegue Ino dile que la espero ahí.

Tenten: por supuesto Sakura-san

Sakura: gracias.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, para esperar a Ino cómodamente, sabía que me amiga tenía un genuino interés por nuestro abogado Shikamaru Nara, el mejor estratega que conozco, sabe medir todas las posibilidades, era muy probable que Ino le comentara lo sucedido con Uchiha, al menos eso me daba la esperanza de que podría rescatar mi empresa sin tener que aceptar lo propuesto por el Uchiha.

Aproveche para llamar a Naruto, no le había dicho que iría a la empresa, no quería que se preocupara innecesariamente, si pudiera haría que no se preocupara nunca.

Naruto: amor, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo?

Sakura: esta todo bien Naruto, soló quería decirte que estoy en la empresa, vine a ver a Ino, creo que es posible que Shikamaru tenga alguna solución.

Naruto: es muy posible conociendo a Shikamaru, pasare por ti en cuanto me llames, también hay algo que necesito contarte, pero debe ser en persona.

Sakura: esta bien Naruto, yo te llamo.

Naruto: te amo Sakura… siempre lo hare.

Sakura: gracias, muchas gracias.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara Ino con Shikamaru, quería guardar la esperanza de que hay más posibilidades para mi, no quería tener que relacionarme con un Uchiha, mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha, no esta muy consiente de que era lo que provocaba en mi ese hombre, pero con el simple hecho de saber que el existía me alteraba de sobre manera, durante esos días la imagen de su sonrisa arrogante perseguía por todos lados, incluso en sueños… él era un detonante en mi vida perfecta.

Ino: Frentona, ¿me escuchas?

La voz de Ino llego a mí como leve susurro, cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras pensaba en él, estaba tan concentrada en su imagen que no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ino y de Shikamaru, ¿cuando llegaron?

Sakura: lo siento, estaba pensando.

Ino: no te ves nada bien frentona, sabes lo indignada que estoy contigo por no responder mis llamadas, tenía miedo de que te pasara algo malo en tu encuentro con Uchiha, sino fuera por Naruto te juro que desde hace tiempo hubiese ido a tú casa a interrogarte hasta sacarte todo.

Solo me ríe ante el comentario de mi cariñosa amiga, Shikamaru estaba a un lado de ella con los ojos cerrados, parecía algo fastidiado.

Sakura: lo siento Ino, lamento haberte preocupado.

Ino: esta bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo sino no respondo de mis acciones. Bueno antes que nada necesitamos que nos cuentes que pasó en tu reunión con Uchiha.

Sakura: Shikamaru, deberías sentarte, me pone de nervios verte parado.

Shikamaru: que problemática eres Sakura.

Tomo asiento a lado de Ino. Me miro fijamente al igual que ella, esperando que les contara todo lo sucedido con Uchiha, pero no podría contarles todo…

Sakura: el pretende que llegue a él la siguiente semana con propuestas interesantes, y existe la posibilidad de que me deje manejar las empresas a mi antojo siempre y cuando a él se le informe con anticipación de las decisiones tomadas, aunque eso depende de las propuestas que lleve en nuestra siguiente reunión.

Shikamaru: ¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? ¿No pidió algo más?

Sakura: verme a solas nuevamente en la próxima reunión, solo eso.

Sabía que Shikamaru era inteligente, así que si quería engañarlo tenía que actuar completamente segura, como si lo que estoy diciendo fuera verdad… y lo era pero a medias.

Ino: es aún más raro de lo que pensé… shika, deberíamos decirle.

Shikamaru: Sakura, sabes lo peligroso que es relacionarse con un Uchiha, el comportamiento que esta teniendo hacia ti es realmente extraño, sino fuera por que te conozco diría que el no solo quiere la empresa sino que también te quiere a ti, su modo de obtener las cosas es siempre igual por lo que pude averiguar de él. Investiga a profundidad las posibilidades y compra las acciones de la manera más creativa posible, no sé si lo sepas pero el evita involucrarse personalmente, normalmente manda a su abogado, Orochimaru, para esas cuestiones, un abogado impenetrable y excelso.

Ino: nuestras posibilidades son prácticamente nulas Sakura, necesitamos tiempo para saber como vencer a Sasuke en su propio juego, de otra manera será un hecho que perderás la empresa en Konoha Sakura.

Me quede callada ante las palabras de mis amigos, ellos pedían tiempo, y eso era lo único que podía darles… tiempo. Llego a mi mente la imagen de Naruto, no podría traicionarle, pero tampoco podría perder lo que dejaron mis padres para mí, lo poco que me quedaba de ellos. ¿Naruto lo entendería? ¿Me perdonaría si llegase a pasar algo?

Sakura: puedo pretender aceptar lo que quiere durante unos cuantos meses, eso les podría dar el tiempo suficiente… ¿no creen?

Shikamaru: solo dame tres meses Sakura, no necesitare más…

Sakura: entonces le diere que acepto sus condiciones…

Ino: ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?

Sakura: el dejara que la empresa sea manejada por mi, siempre y cuando él pueda estar al pendiente de mi personalmente… tendré que trabajar con él.

Eso sonaba muy convincente hasta para mi, quizá si pensaba en ello como un trabajo mi conciencia se tranquilizaría aún más… era solo un negocio; lo que no me permitiría sería ser la madre de un hijo de Uchiha, ¿ser su amante?

Shikamaru: estaremos al pendiente de ti Sakura, no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros, a Naruto.

Ante sus palabras me levante lentamente de mi asiento, tenía a Naruto, pero no sabría si lo tendría por siempre quizá… no después de mañana.

Sakura: iré a ver a Uchiha mañana para avisarle que acepto su acuerdo, Shikamaru… confío en ti.

Salí de ahí, le marque a mi Naruto… por que aún era mio, esa noche lo sería igual y yo de él… no tardo en llegar por mi. Le sonríe de la manera que él le encantaba.

Naruto: te ver hermosa Sakura… como siempre

Sakura: muchas gracias, eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido.

Naruto: ¿cómo te fue con Ino y Shikamaru?

Sakura: hemos ideado un plan, aceptare trabajar junto con Uchiha durante 3 meses, es tiempo suficiente como para que Shikamaru encuentre la forma de recuperar la empresa.

Naruto se quedó pensativo ante lo que le mencione me abrazo y me dirigió hacia el coche, cuando él estuvo sentado a mi lado suspiro.

Naruto: Sakura… Sasuke es peligroso, siendo sincero no quisiera que trabajaras con él… pero no puedo ser egoísta, se lo mucho que significa para ti las empresas de tu familia… yo te apoyare en lo que decidas pero por favor… pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Sakura: Naruto…

Solo podía ver a mi marido con la cabeza agachada, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras; si antes las culpa me hacia sentir mal ahora era peor… pero el entendería cierto…. Si se llegase a enterar el me entendería, como siempre.

Llegamos a la casa en silencio, al entrar todo estaba a oscuras, no se veía nada, tenía la intención de encender la luz cuando sentí los brazos de Naruto abrazando mi cintura acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, podía sentir sus latidos.

Naruto: Sakura… te amo.

Gire mi cuerpo para verle de frente, la oscuridad no era un problema para mi… le bese, quería sentirlo esta noche una vez más antes de… ya no ser solo suya.

Sakura: hazme el amor Naruto… una vez más, por favor.

Suplique, por sentirlo, el no tardo mucho en besarme de nuevo, su beso tierno lleno de él… sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda y llegar hasta mis nalgas… me cargo, yo solo atine a rodearle con mis piernas su cintura para no caerme, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos aun besándole.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, él se sentó conmigo encima todavía, podía sentir la dureza de su miembro atreves de la ropa lo que me hizo gemir… el aprovecho eso para que su boca descendiera lentamente por mi cuello, mientras su manos subían para quitar mi playera… era una tortura muy lenta… exquisita.

Naruto: eres hermosa Sakura…

Sus palabras siempre presentes, llenas de amor de ternura eran un elixir en estos momentos, giro su cuerpo para recostarme en el colchón mientras se deshacía de mi sostén… yo quería verlo también así que mi manos decidieron quitarle aquella camisa que ocultaba su cuerpo perfecto, no tardo mucho en volver a besarme y descender lentamente hasta llegar mis pechos… su aliento cálido me hacia perder la razón… solo Naruto sabía como amarme… sólo él.

Sentí como sus manos se posicionaban en mi cadera para quitarme el pantalón que llevaba en ese momento… en pocos segundos desapareció junto con mi bragas ahora sus manos jugaban directamente con mi sexo… su boca encerraba uno de mis pezones para morderle y succionarle mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas entrando y saliendo de mi… pronto sentí mi primer orgasmo de la noche.

Lo jale hacia mi boca para poder besarlo, y mi manos no tardaron en quitarle el pantalón junto con su bóxer… apreté su miembro en mi mano, siempre listo para mi, lo acaricie de arriba abajo y pude notar su jadeos entre nuestros besos; deje de acariciarlo y de besarlo… quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Sakura: hazme tuya Naruto… una vez más.

El me sonrío con amor, mientras se posicionaba arriba de mí acomodándose para no recargar su peso en mí, siempre tratándome de la manera más delicada que podía.

Naruto: te amo demasiado Sakura…

Me besó con esas palabras, se introdujo en mi lentamente, queriendo hacer que disfrutara de nuevo de él… nos movimos en un compás lento y profundo, lo besaba cada vez más demandante y el entendía lo que quería, el ritmo empezó a aumentar entre nosotros hasta que sentimos la cumbre juntos… de nuevo junto.

Sakura: te quiero Naruto, demasiado.

Naruto: yo te amo, mi bella flor de cerezo…

Me quede helada ante esas palabras… justo en ese momento lo recordé… dentro de poco, yo ya no sería solo… "su" flor de cerezo.


	5. mi demonio personal

CAPITULO 5: Mi demonio personal

Desperté antes de que la alarma de mi celular sonara, toda la noche me pasé analizando que le diría a Sasuke Uchia, como podría aceptar ser su amante sin sentirme culpable… eran las 6 de la mañana, demasiado temprano pero tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez, sentía que entre más tiempo pasaba la tortura seria cada vez más insoportable. Tome mi celular y marque el número que tenía registrado de la vez que el Uchiha me marcó, me sentía ansiosa y asqueada al mismo tiempo de lo que haría, primer timbrazo, segundo y…

"Buen día, Sa-ku-ra" oí su voz casi burlona, como si supiera que el motivo de mi llamada

"Uchiha, le parece si nos vemos en su empresa a las 9, tengo un acuerdo que ofrecerle" intente sonar lo más fría posible, pero definitivamente ese hombre lograba sacarme de mis casilla fácilmente, era como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaría.

"¿Tan ansiosa estás flor de cerezo? Con gusto te veré allá" colgué el teléfono al escuchar sus palabras, ese hombre era en verdad irritante.

Salí de la cama dispuesta a bañarme, para mi suerte Naruto ya había partido al trabajo dejando como de costumbre una nota en la puerta del baño deseándome el mejor de los días, tome la nota y sonreí con nostalgia, si él supiera lo que pasaría este día…

Me vestí con mis jeens azules y una camisa blanca, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, así que me dispuse a ir lo más común que podía, amarre mi cabello en una coleta dejando un par de mechones sueltos, solo delinee mis ojos y di un último vistazo al espejo para verme en conjunto, sin una sola alhaja encima era la chica más sencilla que podías encontrarte, zapatos blancos y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Antes de salir de la casa tome lápiz y papel dispuesta dejarle un mensaje a Naruto que simplemente decía que lo quería… mi culpabilidad empezaba a manifestarse; era la peor de las mujeres y lo sabía.

Llegue a la empresa Uchiha a la hora acordada, vi a la recepcionista con cara de fastidio al verme entrar.

"el señor Uchiha lo espera" casi la pude oír sisear al igual que una serpiente.

"gracias" conteste sin mirarla dirigiéndome al elevador; mi corazón latía rápidamente, era una tortura, parecía que el tiempo iba más lento de lo acostumbrado; eso provocaba que mis pensamientos divagaran entre mi culpabilidad hacia Naruto y la decisión que había tomado.

Al llegar al piso no vi a la secretaria de la vez anterior, parecía que solo estaríamos él y yo en ese lugar, me dirigí a la puerta de su oficina, respire hondo y toque esperando respuesta.

"adelante Sa-ku-ra." El que mencionara mi nombre de esa manera me hacía sentir realmente asqueada, odiaba a ese hombre. Abrí la puerta lo más segura que podía, no dejaría que viera lo nerviosa que estaba, ni que tomara el control de la situación tan fácilmente.

"Uchiha" mencione a modo de saludo, él estaba plácidamente sentado en uno de los sillones, con su sonrisa arrogante analizándome como la última vez, como si sus dos pozos negros quisieran desnudarme con solo mirarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, en definitiva ese hombre sabía cómo alterarme sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra.

"siéntate cerecita" hice lo que me indico, me senté enfrente de él, me sentía observada, vigilada por esos ojos negros y a la vez inquieta por su forma de sonreír, esa mueca en verdad me fastidiaba, lo mire fijamente mientras repasaba en mi mente todo el plan, solo necesitaba tiempo, tres meses, eso era todo.

"sobre lo que hablamos, la respuesta es… si, acepto ser su amante, pero exijo control de mi empresa, lo hare personalmente tal y como usted pidió, y una cosa más señor Uchiha" dije tajante, me sorprendió el brillo en sus ojos, aún más intensos que antes.

"¿dígame señora Uzumaki, que más quiere?" por primera vez lo vi serio, su tono de voz frío era amenazante, como si me advirtiera que no estaría dispuesto a acceder tan fácilmente a mi siguiente petición, tenía que ser cautelosa eso me quedaba claro.

"no tendré un hijo suyo hasta saber… sus motivos, por qué yo y no otra, porque mi empresa; deseo saberlos antes de cumplir esa petición suya" sus facciones se endurecieron al escucharme.

"¿qué tanto recuerdas de tu vida en Konoha, Sa-ku-ra?"

"¿de mi vida en Konoha, no entiendo Uchiha, eso que tiene que ver con…?

"todo, tiene que ver todo…"

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi, acaso mi pasado tenía que ver con él, pero no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sabía de su apellido hasta hace poco, como podría relacionarlo.

"Lo que recuerdo, es mi familia, mis padres, a mi marido ya mis amigos cercanos como Ino…"

"¿eso es todo?"

"si… lo es"

Me observo con tristeza, vi cómo se levantaba del sillón con pesar, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, se acercó a su escritorio y saco unos papeles del cajón…

"Hasta que no recuerdes Sa-ku-ra… sabrás mis motivos, así que nuestro hijo tendrá que esperar… no tengo tanta prisa, acércate, firma estos papeles, son para cederte control de tu empresa siempre y cuando se me avise antes de las acciones tomadas y seas tú la que la maneje personalmente a la empresa en Konoha."

Me acerque a su escritorio, estire la mano para tomar los papeles pero antes de poder siquiera tomarlos, él me jalo hasta toparme de frete con sus ojos negros, su mano me sujetaba de la cintura para evitar que me zafara, me sentía delicada entre sus brazos como una muñeca, al tenerle tan cerca pude apreciar su aroma varonil y fresco, su cuerpo emanaba un calor que no pensé que tendría por ese aire frío en su carácter.

"Antes de firmar, cerremos el trato… Sa-ku-ra" susurro en mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al sentir su aliento, me quede congelada cuando sentí la presión sobre mis labios, era un beso demandante, parecía querer saciarse de mí con un solo beso… ese calor era diferente al que me brindaba Naruto, mis piernas empezaron a temblar, no pensé, no supe en que momento mis brazos rodearon su cuello, por un lado para evitar desfallecer entre sus brazos y por el otro quería más de ese beso, mucho más.

"tendremos tiempo después cereza" casi proteste al sentirlo lejos de mis labios y de mí cuerpo, salí de mi ensoñación como si me dieran una bofetada, mentalmente yo me la di… tomé el bolígrafo y firme los dichosos documentos.

"Desde mañana me presentare en las empresas" comenté aun sintiendo mi cara roja.

"Está bien, a partir de mañana iniciaremos nuestro… acuerdo, pequeño tomate"

"No se burle de mi señor Uchiha"

"Deja de llamarme Uchiha, después de hoy hare que digas mi nombre, silaba por silaba..." era de nuevo ese tono amenazante, ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que lo retaran.

"Eso veremos Uchiha, si ya no hay nada más que arreglar por el momento, me retiro" quería salir cuanto antes de ahí; sonreí al pensar que no dejaría que me controlara tan fácilmente como él quería.

"Te quiero en mi casa en Konoha durante el tiempo que tu marido este fuera"

"¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo sabe que Naruto estará fuera?" mi sonrisa se esfumo ante su comentario.

"Digamos que tengo mis contactos, y por lo que sé, tu marido estará muy ocupado como para… atenderte" tenía miedo, él sabía todo sobre mi y podría controlarme desde fuera sin que pudiese hacer nada; ese tono con el que hablaba me decía que él no bromeaba cuando dijo que quería que fuera su amante, si no me había quedado claro con ese beso ahora si lo estaba.

"No sé cómo llegar a su casa…" en realidad lo único que recordaba de Konoha era la empresa…

"Mañana a las 10 pasara mi chofer por ti"

"Bien… Hasta mañana… Uchiha" me dispuse a retirarme caminando hacía la puerta, no supe en que momento su cuerpo aprisionaba al mío en contra de está…

"Sasuke… ese es mi nombre" me miró fijamente, casi podría jurar que sus ojos negros tenían destellos rojos, su mano empezó a divagar sobre mi cuerpo hasta toparse con mi trasero; debería sentir asco o pánico pero no, estaba hechizada por esos ojos, razón se fue al caño al sentir como me acariciaba, su rosto bajo a nivel de mi cuello, su respiración cadenciosa me ponía ansiosa, quería saber que haría conmigo, sus labios delinearon mi cuello dejando a su paso besos húmedos, se sentía tan bien que soltaba pequeños suspiros, su otra mano bajo a uno de mis senos estrujándolo mientras mordía mi lóbulo…

"Sasuke…" dije su nombre en un suspiro, se separó un poco de mi con una sonrisa ladina, esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto detestaba, me besó como la primera vez, yo solo atine a sostenerme de sus hombros mientras correspondía el beso con demencia, nunca había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones tan… salvajes.

Se separó de mí lo suficiente para que pudiese escucharlo… "Así cereza… así debes llamarme cuando estemos juntos"; antes de poder replicar algo se alejó de mi sentándose detrás de su escritorio… mi cara debería ser un reflejo de mi frustración pues al verme detenidamente solo escuche su risa.

"Es mejor que te vayas, antes de que cambie de opinión y te haga el amor aquí mismo"

"Yo… no… si… está bien" era una estúpida, salí corriendo de ahí, subí al elevador mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración… ese hombre, acepte una apuesta con mi demonio personal, y no estaba segura de ganar.


End file.
